


Nice

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Author [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Ice Cream, Magic, Nice Author, The Author Has a Heart, for a change, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Author's notalwaysan asshole. He has his moments.





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emptynarration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/gifts).

The Author whistled to himself idly as he walked down the streets of the city, hands jammed in his pocket and a pair of aviators hiding his eyes. For once, he desired the anonymity; his eyes were a bit of a giveaway, and he had no desire to run into Darkipler or Wilford and start a fight. He just wanted to pick up more notebooks and pens, all of his notebooks back home filled to bursting and his pens all empty. The little shop he preferred wasn't too far away, and he had time to enjoy himself and people watch as he walked. He never knew when inspiration for a character might hit him.

He stopped whistling as he approached the shop, pushing open the door and unable to completely stifle a smile at the chime. He cringed internally though when he noticed he wasn't the only customer. A mother and a little girl were browsing the shelves to his left, the little girl alternating between chatting happily in her tiny voice and licking at the small icecream cone in her hand. He just hunched his shoulders and made his way to the back, grabbing as many of the sturdy, hardback notebooks as he could carry before grabbing at least twenty cheap, clickable pens. He hurried to the check-out counter, smiling at the cashier as he fumbled for his wallet.

He took the bag of notebooks and pens, shoving a couple of the pens into his back pocket simply for easy access before heading for the door. He faltered when the little girl suddenly started _bawling_ and he heard the mother's hushed whispers of reassurance and panic. Unable to help himself, he turned around. The little girl appeared to have tripped, judging by the way she was sitting on the floor, and had smashed her icecream cone into one of the ornate, leather, handbound journals that the Author knew were pretty expensive as far as journals went. The mother was desperately trying to clean the icecream off the journal with a couple of tissues, attempting to calm her daughter in the same breath, though it clearly wasn't working.

The Author's heart panged, and despite himself, he reached into the bag, pulling out one of his brand new notebooks and clicking open a pen. He wrote down a single sentence, and watched with a smile as the icecream disappeared and popped back up in the little girl's hand, intact on it's cone with no evidence of the disaster. The mother blinked, gasping in surprise, and the little girl stopped crying. Instead, she smiled happily and licked at her icecream. Somehow, she caught the Author's eye, and she tilted her head. The Author held a finger up to his lips before pulling down his aviators and revealing his brilliant golden eyes, winking at her. The little girl gasped, tugging on his mother's pants, but the Author was already leaving the shop. 

He hesitated before he started back down the sidewalk, and after a moment of shifting his weight around in place, he cracked open the notebook again and added on to his previous sentence. He chuckled to himself when he heard the little girl's squeal of delight when another scoop of icecream magically appeared on her cone. He shoved the notebook back in the bag, the pen in his pocket, and started back on his way home, whistling all the while.

He had a disobedient character waiting for him at his cabin, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it Emptynarration! It's short, but I did my best!


End file.
